


上岸那一晚

by Odilechii1997



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odilechii1997/pseuds/Odilechii1997
Summary: 奥姆跟着他哥哥搞在了一起，然后某天他被带上了岸。





	上岸那一晚

这是奥姆第一次上岸，在他过去的日子里，不曾有一次浮上过水面。年幼时他曾对水面上的一切充满了好奇，然而无人允许，为人引导，在他最具有探索兴趣的年龄里被限制住了自由，整日呆着海底里学习如何做一名合格的国王。等到他成年之后，出于某些原因，他对陆地上的一切都丧失了兴趣。

后来亚瑟有提过要带他去陆地上转转，他原本是想要拒绝，然而想道母亲也去了陆地上，内心里多少还是对那块土地有些好奇，于是同意了兄长的提议。

他们是在晚上浮出水面的，亚瑟带着他到了自己的家里——那座小小的灯塔里。托马斯给他们准备了晚餐，大陆人的热气腾腾的食物让奥姆有些不习惯，出于礼貌，他吃完了托马斯端给他的所有食物。

晚餐过后他被亚瑟领着去了房间，相比起自己在海里的那个，他兄长的房间看上去狭小而凌乱，充斥着大陆上所独有的味道。他刚想转身朝亚瑟抱怨，下一秒就被他那个力大无比的哥哥给压进了床铺里。

“你疯了——”奥姆逃开亚瑟的亲吻，用一种不可置信的语气对他吼道。

“嘘——”亚瑟全部不顾他的反抗，一边借他的衣服一边吻他，舌头伸进奥姆的嘴里，有些含糊不清地讲。“晚上没有别的什么事情了，总得做什么不是吗。”

“难怪都说海里住着精灵，”亚瑟顺着他的嘴角向下滑，开始用嘴唇感受那一层鳕鱼肉一般白皙冰凉的皮肤的质感，他滚烫的嘴唇贴合住奥姆耳后的皮肤，“你知道吗，在我看过的很多电影里，生活在海里的人这个地方通常都会有鳃，一条一条的，像刀一样的刻痕，把皮肤割裂。要么是在这里，要么——”他咬住最后一个单词，拖长了尾音，嘴唇随着那低哑的声调向下，来到脖颈处。亚瑟在他弟弟跳动的血管上亲了一口，牙齿叼起那一层薄而脆弱的皮肤，“在这里，它们会跟着你的呼吸一动一动的，不过我不喜欢，像是长在身上的疤。”

“愚蠢的想法，我们——”奥姆做出一个简短的回应，他只来得及做出这样的回应，因为下一秒亚瑟的嘴唇就来到了他的胸前。

奥姆胸肌饱满，富有弹性——虽然比不上他哥的，但是亚瑟非常喜欢。他早在少年时代就破了处，对方是个丰满奔放的南美姑娘。他们在拖车里过了一夜，那姑娘显然是个老手，她骑在亚瑟身上，臀肉摩擦着他的大腿，胸衣解开了，一对蜜色的乳房暴露在空气里，翘起的乳尖在亚瑟的眼前，随着节奏上下晃动。

在那之后的很长一段时间里那都是亚瑟的性幻想。

不过现在他的性幻想换成了别的。

奥姆的乳头相比起女人的，看上去要小的多，他的乳晕也很小，颜色浅淡的点缀在胸前，用指腹碾过，也只是小小的一粒凸起。可亚瑟喜欢，他喜欢它们肉粉的颜色，喜欢它们在被抚慰过后充血肿胀的样子。原本只是柔软的一点，在反复吮吸扣弄后就会硬得跟小石子一样。亚瑟甚至觉得在他们几次性爱之后，奥姆的乳头有慢慢变大的趋势。

这样的认知让亚瑟的阴茎涨得有些发痛了，他不得不解开裤子，阴茎立刻弹了出来，龟头打在奥姆的大腿上，发出“啪”的一声脆响。金色头发的男人因为阴茎的拍打稍微瑟缩了一下，但很快平静下来，他睁开眼睛朝下看了眼，那根高高翘起着的，形状可怖的阴茎正对着他的脸。顶端的凹陷处流出透明的腺液，奥姆喉结上下滚动两下，他的大脑自动帮他回忆起嘴里被塞入那根阴茎时的感觉，那种龟头顶到喉咙里的窒息感，味蕾尝出来的又咸又腥的味道，以及扩散在海水中的，辛辣的荷尔蒙的味道。他舌尖忍不住抵着自己的上颚缓慢地蠕动起来，奥姆自己也不愿意承认，他渴求被塞入一根阴茎，抵着他的嗓子眼抽插的感觉。

不过亚瑟却没打算让他给自己口交，他跪在奥姆腿间，握住他的脚踝磨蹭两下，手指顺着腿部的线条向上，没入臀缝之间，找到了那个已经开始翕张的穴口。

他的弟弟早就尝过手指的滋味了，事实上在刚开始的那几次性爱之中，奥姆更喜欢他的手指。一部分原因是因为亚瑟有一根分量十足的老二，刚开始的几次插入让曾经的国王吃了不少苦头，相比之下，体积更小的手指会让他轻松一些。

另外一个原因，奥姆大概永远不会告诉第二个人，他喜欢他哥哥的手，尤其是当他触碰自己时。亚瑟的手很有力，指节因少年时期的训练而被磨砺的粗大。他掌心厚实，多数时间里都是干燥而温暖的，即使到了水中，他掌心的温度也不会因为海水而下降。每当这样一双手贴合住奥姆稍显低温的皮肤时，掌心下传递而来的温度就会给亚特兰蒂斯人带来一种被珍惜的实感。

亚瑟远比他看上去要有耐心的多，他用膝盖抵着奥姆的小腿，一只手掌稳定地打开他的膝盖，另一只手三指深入他，探索着他。他们之前都是在水里做爱，因此亚瑟的每一次探入都伴随着水流——奥姆熟悉这个，他在水里长大，流动的水对他而言就像是风，像是一层胎膜一样包裹住他的东西。而现在，他们在陆地上，看守人的屋子里，在那张看上去快要被这两个体格相当的成年男人压坏了的小床上面。

他兄长的手指是干燥的，尽管他身体里分泌出了湿滑的粘液，可这样的感觉对他来说还是太过陌生了。性爱是另一种形式的侵犯占有，奥姆现在处于一个全然陌生的环境当中，身体缺少鳞甲的覆盖，这让他感到不安。

“嘘——”年长的男人觉察到了这一点，手指在那个湿漉漉的甬道里搅动着发出零星的水声，“你看，你跟在海里一样湿，又湿又黏。”

亚特兰蒂斯人显然没有意识到这是句带颜色的调侃，他的注意力全在亚瑟的手指上，那粗粝干燥的手指探进他的身体里，比他身体更热，长者三根手指并行拓开他的身体，并且熟练地屈起手指，以指关节反复蹭过内里。奥姆从不知道触摸有那么漫长，兄长的手指在他身体里探索尽所有的转折和秘密，碾压过他每一个敏感的区域。

他甚至被亚瑟的手指被操射了一次。

射精之后人往往会觉得疲惫，奥姆仰躺在床铺里喘着气，他觉得此时的自己跟被打捞上岸的鱼没什么两样。他任由自己放空了片刻，接着目光向下，注视着自己的兄长，对方的胡子上还粘着他刚刚射出来的精液。不过亚瑟似乎没怎么在意这个，他脱下自己的背心跟裤子，现在他们两人是一样赤裸着的了。

亚瑟在陆地上长大，跟随着他的父亲——灯塔看守人一起，湿润腥咸的海风吹过他成长的岁月，他潜入海中，在里面游荡，被海水温柔地包围；当他浮出水面，从陆地上吹来的风就接纳了他，带着烟火的气息，吹干他身上的海水。亚瑟说不清自己更喜欢海里还是陆地，他不认为这是道选择题。对于亚瑟来说，陆地始终对他特别的意义，他身体里流着一般陆地人的血，他的朋友也是陆地人，他熟知，也体验过这里的美妙。而现在他带着自己的弟弟过来，像是先前带着湄拉寻找三叉戟一样带着奥姆探险，让他这个从小就没上过岸的弟弟去体验那些属于陆地人的新鲜玩意儿，他甚至想知道奥姆会不会也张口吃掉一整朵玫瑰花。

“我应该早点见到你，把你带上岸。”亚瑟双手捧住亚特兰蒂斯人的两片臀肉，十指用力将其分开，他那根天赋异禀，与他粗犷的相貌成正比的阴茎正强硬不容拒绝地顶开奥姆的肛口，凿开层层紧锢上来的穴肉，奥姆被他突然的插入激得呻吟起来，他发出一声低吼，双手抵在亚瑟的胸口想要挣脱他。年长的那一方半沉下身体，阴茎整根没入奥姆的身体内部，只剩下黑色卷曲的毛发还露在外面。这对兄弟的下体紧紧的，紧紧的连接在了一起，奥姆脱力般重新倒回柔软的床铺上，他的大腿内侧开始有些轻微地痉挛。

“你们有青春期这一说吗，我还在长个子的时候，晚上总会翻来覆去睡不着，阴茎硬的不行——不过我对那些漂亮的女人没有兴趣。你小时候什么样子的，别说话，让我想想，肯定跟现在一样，但骨架还没有长起来。你会在睡着的时候做那种梦吗，醒来就发现自己遗精了的那种。如果我早一点跟你见面了，我们可以一起偷偷躲在什么地方，我带你到岸上来，到我的房间里，我们可以做爱做到天亮。”

奥姆在他身下发出低吟，他深深地吐息，放松自己，尽管已经做过很多次，但他还是没有办法一下就整个接受亚瑟的阴茎，尤其是当他整根顶进来的时候，奥姆总会有一种自己像是被三叉戟钉在海床上的感觉。他眯着眼睛，去看在他身上的亚瑟。他的哥哥非常非常的英俊，那是一种粗犷的，锋利的，被磨砺过的英俊。尤其是在性爱之中，那种全情投入欲望之中的神情总能叫奥姆小腹跟着发烫。

“按照你们大陆人的时间……”龟头碾过深处的敏感点，他被亚瑟顶的一哽，于是更多的湿液从两人连接的地方挤了出来，“……马上是要天亮了吗。”

亚瑟停顿了一下。

“没错——”接着他捧着奥姆的臀肉，轻而易举地将自己的弟弟托了起来，他调整了一下姿势，自己改为坐着，而奥姆骑在他的身上。

这样面对面的姿势使得阴茎进入了前所未有的深度，以往在海里奥姆还能借助浮力缓解一下，然而现在他们在陆地上，一切交给重力说话。

奥姆难以抑制地尖叫起来，他的小腿从未像现在这样虚软，几乎不起作用的瘫在亚瑟的腰侧。就只是，太大了，太深了，他的手护着自己的腹部，甚至能够隔着层皮肉感受到阴茎的形状。

这太过分了，奥姆从小就被当做继承人培养，他上过战场，挨过刀枪，他能忍受这些，无非是疼痛。可他忍受不了这个，兄长就托着他的臀肉，一下一下地将那根粗长的，狰狞的性器钉入他的身体里，爆裂而开的快感顺着脊骨直冲大脑。亚瑟在不是个足够温柔的爱人，他的性爱总是强硬的，带有侵略意味的，甚至是野蛮的。奥姆感觉到自己的身体正尝试绞住他，收缩讨好他，他环抱住兄长的肩膀，掌心贴着被纹身覆盖的皮肤，顺着绷紧的肌肉纹理爱抚，嘴上开始央求着轻一点，先出来，别那么深，他之前从没有过，那太深了。

奥姆不曾向兄长求饶过，就连战败后，他垂首让出国王位置的那一刻，他都是体面的，他的尊严不允许自己这样做。他预期会有快感，他以为自己能够承受得住，就跟承受痛疼一样。然而这次不一样，快感铺天而来，烧灼他的神智，侵蚀他的意识。阴茎塞在他的身体里，他被填满了，他被痛楚地灼烫地填满了。他的阴茎抵着亚瑟的腹部摩擦，不一会就流出稀薄的精水。 

“别……停下。”

奥姆开始求饶，他在连续不断快速的抽插中被彻底操开了，亚特兰蒂斯人从脖颈到臀尖一片潮红，腿大张着，又渴又痛地吸紧了那根肉棒，他能感受到身体里不断溢出的热液，每一次抽插都会带起清晰的水声——他们在海里做爱的时候可听不到这个。奥姆惊叫着，而亚瑟推挤着他，反复抵磨，插得更深。被操进更紧窒的腔道里来回地进出令亚特兰蒂斯曾经的国王头脑一片空白，他又一次被带到了高潮，然而这次他的阴茎却始终是疲软着的，没有勃起，没有精液，仅仅靠后面高潮，后穴涌出一股热液，浇在亚瑟的龟头上。他潮吹了，可还在被操，在他还没有能从这一波快感里找回些神志时，另一波快感朝海浪般他拍来。流着一半陆地人血液的兄长十指放过被他蹂躏的红肿的臀肉，双手改为掐住他的腰肢，向下按的同时向上挺腰，像是要尝试一次自己究竟能够进入到多深的地方。奥姆仰起头来发出类似悲鸣一样的声音，他全身颤抖着痉挛着，眼前全是模糊的泪水，胡乱地恳求着自己的兄长能够放过他。

终于，在最后一次用力地插入之后，亚瑟喉咙里出发低沉的吼叫，他箍紧了俯趴在自己身上虚软着，几乎快要缩成一团的奥姆，阴茎抽动着，射在了他的身体里。 

射精持续了一会儿，奥姆趴在兄长的肩膀上，他仍被填满着，四肢百骸都弥散着虚脱的满足，他的呼吸慢慢由急促转向平缓。

“奥姆。”亚瑟一边吻他一边轻声说，“看看外面。”

亚瑟的床正对着房间里的窗户，海风从外面吹进来，拂过奥姆掉落在脸颊边的金发。他努力睁开眼睛，看见窗外平静的海面，太阳从海平线的位置升起来一点，海面上粼粼地闪着光。

奥姆看着，他之前从未见过这样的情景，他不知道原来陆地人看到的日出能够没成这样。

“天亮了。”亚瑟一边吻着他的嘴角一边徐徐抽插着。原本射精后疲软的性器又慢慢充血变硬起来。

“你给我停下来。”奥姆及时的制止了他的兄长，他不能再继续了。太过强烈的性爱剥脱了他的全部精力，他甚至抬不起手指，连眼皮也逐渐沉重。

亚瑟只要作罢，他抽出性器，慢慢地将半睡半醒的弟弟放平在枕头上。

深色长发的男人朝窗外看了一眼，脸上浮现出餮足的笑容，他们未来还有很长的时间。


End file.
